Come What May
by bryblumer120
Summary: Moulin Rouge! Meets Gilmore Girls. I had to give it a shot. Just read the first chapter...it's the prolouge. If you don't like it from there, stop.
1. Prolouge

_**Moulin Rouge meets Gilmore Girls. It's been a long time coming, ask my friends. I'm a Moulin Rouge addict.**_

I watch at least once every two days. haha. no lie.

****

**_So I thought I might as well post something, in honor of the new season. And judging by the commercials...I'm thinking I'm gonna hate it. Or at least. Most of it._**

****

**_And I don't own anything. I'll say it now and that's it. I read this article that said that it's part of the contract for the writers of TV shows and stuff not to look at stuff like this cause they might unintentionally steal a story, so I really don't think I have anything to worry about. I also doubt they'd ever steal my ideas. Or sue me. Whatever_**

****

**_So...enjoy.  
_**

* * *

**Prologue**

_ Nibbling on her lip, Rory followed the portly man quietly. Her arms folded over her chest, she glanced nervously at the Bohemians that surrounded her. Dark makeup surrounded the women's eyes, along with a cloud of smoke that seemed to be a constant presence in Montremont. _

_ The man in front of her, Harold Zidler, had found her wet and alone in a bleak alleyway, shivering in a corner. He offered her food and a home, if she agreed to work for him. The young girl, only fifteen, consented immediately, having nothing and knowing nothing of the underground world she was stepping into. _

_ Rory quickened her step to catch up with the flamboyant man, not wanting to be left alone in the grungy community. She followed him into the golden doors he opened for her, her blue eyes still fixated on the giant golden elephant she was currently passing. _

_ "What's your name, Cherub?" The man asked, pinching the sides of his reddish-brown mustache, twisting them upwards._

_ The girl looked up at him, blushing slightly, "Lorelei. Lorelei Gilmore…but everyone used to call me Rory…" she trailed off, looking at her worn, black, shoes. _

_ "Why were you alone?" he asked, placing his hand on her upper arm. _

_ Shaking her head, tears began to gather in her huge blue eyes, "I don't know. They were just gone…everything was gone. I had…" _

_ Pulling Rory into his arms, he hugged her tightly, "Gosling, the Moulin Rouge can be your new home. I'll set you up with Satine until you're of age." _

_ Wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders, Zidler lead the tiny girl back out of the brothel and towards the elephant. Reaching the front left foot, he pushed the golden door and began to show the child the way up the winding red carpeted staircase. _

_ Letting her into the elaborately decorated room, he smiled, "Poppet," he cooed, calling for the woman he raised as his own child. _

_ "Harold, where on **earth** did you find this darling little thing!" a gorgeous woman asked, coming from behind the red curtain, walking up to Rory and pinching her cheek lightly._

_ The teen blushed, looking away from the red-headed woman. The man that brought her showed her to a small table ornamented with a vast amount of rich foods, fruits, and drinks._

_ Lightly shoving her down onto a red cushioned bench, encouraging her to eat as much as she possibly could while he spoke to the woman from behind the curtain. _

_ Zidler, as Rory had learned was his name, pulled the beautiful woman away from the large room. Watching them climb stairs that lead to the roof of the elephant, she quietly looked around, before focusing on the table of food before her._

_ Glancing around quickly, making sure no one was watching her, Rory began to feast eagerly. She ate very fast, nervous that someone might come and take it away from her before she had a chance to be truly sedated._

As she gulped down the water she poured into her goblet, she heard faint yelling coming from above her. 

_ "Harold! She's only a baby!" the woman was yelling. _

_ The large man's response was muddled, as well as the rest of the conversation. Choosing not to be perturbed by it, Rory continued to eat her pastry, glancing around the eclectic assortment of items decorating the room. _

_ Distracted by the view out of the heart-shaped window, the brunette rose from her seat, bringing her pastry with her, to look out over the city. Her eyes were drawn to the building off to the elephant's right, with the word L'Amour Fou (Insane Love) written in large, red, cursive letters. _

_ As she gazed at the building, two wooden shutters swung open quickly. Rory's eyes immediately locked with the crystal clear blue of the blonde man who opened the window. _

_ Blushing as the man watched her, she turned away from the window. Everything was very surreal to her at the moment, almost as if she was dreaming. Biting her lip, she pinched her arm slightly, to make sure she really wasn't just dreaming everything._

_ "Gosling, this is Satine," Harold said, interrupting her train of thought, "She'll watch over you until you're old enough to perform."_

_ "Perform?" Rory whispered, still blissfully unaware of the dealings of Harold Zidler and the Moulin Rouge._

_ Chuckling slightly, Satine wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry about a thing, Harold. I'll tell what she needs to know when the time is right. But for now, let's get you some new things to wear."_

_ Holding her hand out to Harold, palm up, she waited for him to place a considerate amount of money into it, "Thank you, darling," she said leaning up and kissing him on his cheek._

_ "Anything for you, cherub," he responded, patting her butt, before spinning on his heel quickly and leaving the room. _

_ Satine turned to Rory, giving her a quick once over, "I'm going to go buy you some things…you can take a nap over there," she paused, "Just, don't leave." _

_ And with that, the elegant woman left the room as well, snatching up a black clutch on her way out and shoving the money inside. Rory shook her head, confused by the whole situation, then turned to the room._

_ Curiosity getting the best of her, she began to wander the elephant. Everything a girl could ever desire was there, jewelry, perfumes, clothes, silks, furs, everything. Tracing the golden weavings that lined the walls, she quietly walked up the steps to the top of the elephant._

_ The view was unbelievable. She could she the entirety of Paris from her vantage point. Smiling softly, she sat on the cushioned staircase that was covered with a gazebo, looking over the edge at the bustling community beneath her. Her blue eyes were once again drawn to the L'Amour building, or more specifically, the second floor window. _

_ It was currently wide open and a portion of the warm yellow room was visible to her. Leaning slightly to the left, she peered into the window, hoping for a glimpse of the blonde man again. _

_ Biting her lip softly, she blushed when the shirtless blonde man passed her vision. Quickly turning away, she berated herself for being too intrusive. Yet, curiosity once again got the best of her, and she turned back to look into the window. Never before had Rory seen any man beside her father and her brother, and even then, she wasn't accustomed to a naked chest before._

_ Blushing deeply, she examined the man's bare back that was facing her. As she studied his rippling muscles, something spurred deep within her stomach. Not knowing what attraction is, the feelings spinning inside her frightened her. _

_ Convinced that she was ill from eating too much food to fast, she began walking down the steps, deciding to sleep a little, having not had a good night sleep in months. _

_ Pouring herself a glass of water, she sipped it delicately, then sat on the red embroidered bed. Turning on her side, she glanced once more out of the window. Looking at the Eiffel Tower shooting into the sky, she sighed, happy to finally be comfortable. Against her own will, her blue eyes reached the open window of the L'Amour building. Not seeing the blonde man, she frowned slightly, before closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep._

_ Little did she know, that right across the square, a blonde man sat at his window, watching the child sleep. He smiled as the girl tossed gently, then shook his head. _

_ Such a beautiful, innocent, girl shouldn't have been taken to the underworld. Tristan had watched child after child be turned into one of Zidler's 'Diamond Dogs'. Being close friends and coworker with the man, himself, he didn't truly have a problem with Zidler's form of work, but this girl seem too innocent to be pulled into the arms of the devil. _

_ Most of Zidler's chosen girls had lived their lives on the streets, used to the underhanded dealings of the city. But this girl, judging by the way her mannerisms alone, was not the type to be at the Moulin Rouge._

_ Yes, she may have been a bit dirty and worn, but she was far from a regular street dweller. And the fact that Zidler was ready to turn her into his newest, and youngest, Diamond Dog did not sit well with him. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he began to get furious with Harold for tainting such beauty. _

* * *

_ Walking into the Moulin Rouge, Tristan tugged his lapels gently, straitening them out. He was dressed as he did every night, in black, pinstripe pants, a black jacket, and a flowing white dress shirt with the top three buttons left open to display his tanned chest. _

_ Being an active member of the staff at the Moulin Rouge, Tristan was expected to dress appropriately, to some degree. Every night, Tristan attended the performances, selecting which girls to showcase and display, depending on their audience. _

_ Tristan basically did all the behind the scenes work, while Zidler dealt with the customers and performances. Tristan was the one to hire choreographers, and fashion designers, he was the one to order everything the girls should ever need, and he was the man to train the girls in their new duties. _

_ It wasn't an extremely difficult job, but it did have it's trying moments. But the pay was good and the company enjoyable. Tristan lived a lively existence, of partying every night, sleeping all day, and occasionally spending time actually working._

_ Tristan was broke from his train of thoughts when his favorite girl and best friend came sauntering up beside him, running her hands up his chest lightly and kissing him on the cheek._

_ "We have a new girl, doll," Satine murmured, leaning into him, "Harold **adores** her already. I heard him muttering his plans of what to do with her," she sighed, burying her head into his neck as he tightened his hold on her, "He wants to showcase her as an fallen angel or something. He's planning something big." _

_ Tristan chuckled deeply, shaking his head, "Did you expect anything less of him, love?" he asked._

_ Satine nodded, "You're right, you're right. But this one seems so different from the rest. She doesn't need this life."_

_ Tristan sighed, "I'll have to meet her," he said with a smile. _

_ "You would like her. A little too much, I think," she teased, poking him lightly in the side. _

_ Laughing, Tristan caught her hands in his, "Now I won't have any of that talk, missy," he reprimanded, his eyes twinkling with merriment. _

_ "I'm your big sister and I'll do what I want!" she snapped, rolling her eyes at him. _

_ Tristan laughed, "Well, I'm your boss, so I'll do what **I **want," he shot back with a smirk. _

_ Pushing him away, Satine snorted, then sauntered off, her hips weaving back and forth as she walked, "You'd never fire me. And even if you tried, Zidler would rather fire **you **instead," waving her hand over her shoulder at him, he shook his head, "Everyone knows I'm his favorite," she finished as she took a corner, leaving Tristan to his own defenses before the men started sweeping in._

_ Walking across the hardwood floor, Tristan searched for Zidler. Smirking and waving at the girls he passed, his dark blue eyes searched the rooms for his employer. Finally hunting for him became too tedious, so he approached Nini, in hopes that she could tell him where to find the large man._

_ Nini, though one of the prettiest of Zidler's girls, was probably Tristan's least favorite. The woman may have been one of the best in bed, but besides that, she was an absolutely wretched woman. _

_ The black haired performer sidled up to the man, running her nails against his shoulder and chest, gyrating her hip against his, "What can I do 'fer you love?" she whispered in his ear, licking the cuff seductively. _

_ Tristan sighed in exasperation, pushing the woman away, "Nini. Where's Harold?" he asked firmly, wishing to get away from the lady as soon as possible. _

_ Nini clucked her tongue, nibbling on the edge of her long black nail, "He's in the back with the new girl. I doubt she'll put out at all, she looks like a good little thing." _

_ She traced her finger up his abs, looking up at him under hooded eyelids, "Nothing like me," she muttered, "I'd give **you** anything." _

_ Tristan smiled at her, peeling her arms off of him, "Thank you, Nini." he then quickly walked towards the back of the theater, getting away from the woman as fast as he could. _

_ Shuddering, he ran his hand through his golden blonde locks, shaking his head. That woman made him feel disgustingly dirty every time he came in contact with her. The cheap whore always had only her best intentions in mind, like most of the people of the underground, but Nini's way of handling things was always undesirable. _

_ He'd had more than enough experience, living in a place like Montremont it's impossible not to be more than promiscuous. Everyone knew Nini was one of the most renowned girls in the brothel, but Tristan knew that she was one of the most disgusting, rude, and selfish as well. _

_ Turning another bend, he finally found Zidler pointing out different focus points to a young girl. Recognizing her as the young girl from the elephant, Tristan turned on his charm as his job demanded him to do. _

_ "Harold, who is this?" he asked, collecting her delicate hand in his and kissing her pale white knuckles gently. _

_ The portly man chuckled, snapping the black lapels of his red jacket, "This, is Lorelei Gilmore. The newest member of our family," he then turned to the young teen, "Strawberry, this is Tristan. He'll be taking care of you while you get acquainted to Montremont."_

_ Rory blushed, realizing that this was the blonde man from the L'Amour room, her eyes breaking from his sparkling blue to look at the floor. Smiling, Tristan pulled the girl from Zidler, placing his hand on her lower back. _

_ Leading her away from the large man, he wrapped his arm around the brunette, "Have you met Satine?" he asked. _

_ The girl nodded, watching the bustling about her, keeping her eyes away from the man holding her. He was at least a foot taller than her, and beautiful. Her stomach couldn't do anything but clench in nervousness as he kept his arm wrapped around her. _

_ Tristan smiled down at her, shaking his head. It would be a very difficult task training this girl to be a Diamond Dog, which, he wasn't to unhappy about. Rory was too shy to even talk to him, let alone let other men use her nightly. Which meant Tristan could have more time to spend with the quiet angel to teach her what she needed to know._

_ And he wasn't exactly complaining about that, was he?_

* * *

_ Later that night, as music blasted through the streets, accompanied by the harmonic sounds of drunkard laughing, Tristan quietly talked to Rory in his apartment. They were currently sitting on his bed, Indian style, across from each other with their knees touching. _

_ "What's going on out there?" Rory asked when the revelry got particularly loud, pushing her brown hair out of her face and leaning over a little to see out the window. _

_ Tristan leaped up from his spot, hurrying over to the shutters and slamming them shut, "Nothing important. Now I need to tell you what you're getting into." _

_ The teen's eyebrows furrowed and she started biting on her lower lip, "What I'm getting into?" she repeated questionably. _

_ Nodding, the blonde walked over to her, placing his hand onto hers, which rested on her knee, "Yes," he paused, "There's a lot more to the Montremont and The Moulin Rouge than Harold told you." _

_ Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, making Tristan smile at her cuteness, "You mean, I'm not going to be a dancer?" she asked quietly, a hint of disappointment reaching her lips. _

_ Reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand, he grinned warmly at her, "No, you'll still be a performer…but there's a little more to it than that." _

_ "Will it be hard?" she whispered, her bright blue eyes widening with worry. Tristan sighed, not wanting to taint the innocent child._

_ Looking away, he took a deep breath, "You'll have some trouble with it at first. It just takes some getting used to."_

_ "What is it?" she asked quietly, tugging lightly at the hem of her dark dress. _

_ Tristan closed his eyes momentarily, then captured her hand in his, "You'll have to be one of Zidler's Diamond Dogs," pausing for a second, he shook his head, "You'll have to sell yourself to men." _

_ Twining his fingers around hers with his left hand, he took his right hand and brushed it against her chin, "I'll help you as much as I can, for now. We don't know what Zidler wants you for yet." _

_ "I don't want to do that, Tristan," she whispered, "Please don't make me." _

_ He frowned, watching as Rory tried to comprehend the situation, "It'll be okay," he murmured, "I won't let him do this to you." _

_ "But…you're job. This is your job…" she trailed off, pulling their intertwined hands into her lap and tracing his fingers with her free hand. _

_ Tristan smirked slightly, "I don't have anything to worry about. I came here 9 years ago. Zidler's not about to fire me." _

_ "How old are you?" she asked, her blue eyes looking into his curiously._

_ "Nineteen in a week, you?" he then inquired, reaching up to push a stray hair, that liked to fall into her bright blue eyes, back._

_ Rory blushed as his fingers grazed her cheek, her eyes turning away, "I turned fifteen last week." she muttered._

_ Grinning, Tristan nudged her chin lightly with his finger so Rory looked at him, "Curious that our birthdays are so close, isn't it?" Rory nodded quickly, still looking at her stocking-clad feet, "Stop hiding from me, Rory. I'm here to protect you. And if that means telling Zidler off I will." _

_ Chewing on her lip, Rory smiled slightly, "Thank you."_

_ Tristan then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, still facing him, "I saw you earlier today, did you know that?" _

_ Rory's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing a dark red, "You did? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snoop…it's just that you were so…and I've never seen…" trailing off, she bit down harder on her lip to keep from crying or running away._

_ Tristan laughed, his blue eyes growing bright with mirth, "What are you talking about? If anything, I was spying on you. I watched you sleep."_

_ "Oh," Rory whispered, more to herself than anything, "I thought you saw me when I saw you when you…" her cheeks turned an even darker red, if possible, and she looked away, pushing off Tristan's lap._

_ Tristan scratched the back of his neck in confusion, "When I was…what? You can tell me, Rory," he said softly, once again reaching for her and placing her in his lap with ease._

_ "Uh…it was earlier…you were…uh…changing…" the poor girl wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that moment, her eyes welling up with tears._

_ Tristan smiled, "It's not that bad, babe. Seeing a man's chest isn't a sin." _

_ Innocent blue eyes looked into his, "It's not?" _

_ A deep chuckle erupted from deep in Tristan's chest, "No. Of course not." _

_ Rory blushed once again, biting her lip, "Oh," was all she said. Looking sheepishly back up at Tristan, she smiled lightly, still gnawing at her lip._

_ Groaning slightly, Tristan shook his head, "You've got to stop doing that," he growled. _

_ "Doing what? Am I doing something bad!" she panicked, crawling quickly from his lap and looking his over briefly to make sure she hasn't physically hurt him, while biting on her lip nervously._

_ Tristan's hand reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing her lower lip, "You need to stop biting your lip. You have no idea what you're doing to me?" _

_ Eyebrows coming together in confusion, Rory gazed at Tristan, "Does it bother you that much?" _

_ "No," he chuckled, "It makes you look so cute. All I can think about is kissing you when you do that." _

_ Rory flushed, "I've never been kissed. I've never even spoken to a man this long before." _

_ "That's alright. I could teach you how if you'd like…" he offered, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, looking at her sideways._

_ Rory's sparkling blue eyes locked with Tristan's deep blue curiously, and she sheepishly smiled, "My mother says it's a sin to kiss a man before you're married," she said._

_ Tristan scoffed, "It's not anywhere in the Bible. I think you'll be okay." _

_ "Do you really want to kiss me?" she asked quietly, looking away._

_ Leaning down, Tristan made sure their eyes were connected, "More than anything." _

_ Rory grinned nervously, then slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, anxiously puckering her lips. Tristan laughed at the cute picture she made, wanting to have that moment captured forever, he took a second to look her over before leaning and capturing her lips in his._

_ Tristan gently interlocked his lips with hers for a quick second, then pulled away, with a small smile, "You're first kiss." _

_ He couldn't help but feel the spark that occurred when his lips delicately overlapped hers, even if it was only for a short moment. _

_ "That's it?" she asked, her voice laced with disappointment._

_ Tristan laughed again for the millionth time that night, then he laid softly down on the bed, pulling her with him._

_ Wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her into his strong embrace, he smiled broadly at her, "There will be plenty more of that later, and I promise, it will get better. But for now, sleep Little One." _

_ Rory giggled slightly, then quickly fell into a deep slumber. Tristan watched the angel for a moment, admiring her gentle, still growing curves and beautiful face. Pushing that stray strand of hair back from her face, he grinned as her long eyelashes fluttered against her porcelain cheeks. _

_ He wished for a second that she was still awake, so he could gaze into his favorite feature of the gorgeous girl before he fell asleep. _

_ Then he beamed, more than eager to uphold the promise he made._

* * *

_**So yea. First chapter.**_

_**I liked how it started...but I kinda lost track of thought towards the end I think. And I know the ending to this story, so the chances of me actually finishing it are pretty high...for all those people who have read my other story and kinda wanna shoot me cause I never finish stuff.**_

_**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated...**_

_**Thanks loads in advance-**_

_**Bryer-Lynn ** _


	2. The Hills Are Alive

**Sorry this took an eternity plus a few. But I think I might actually be updating regularly. I'm destressing myself in the destress class. hehehe and it's getting me back into my zone.**

** So, here you go. Enjoy Enjoy.**

* * *

Half a year later, Rory still hadn't spent more than an hour exploring the Moulin Rouge. Tristan, Satine, and even Harold, didn't want her to witness the scandal behind the golden doors and red curtains.

But Harold was tired of his dance hall, and his dancers. He wanted more. He wanted a theater. But to get a theater, he needed money. And the fastest way to get that money was to sell the prettiest, most unattainable girl.

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore.

He hadn't told anyone of his schemes yet, but he had found possible investors in many visitors of the Moulin Rouge. A rowdy group of rich young men had come to the Moulin Rouge for a holiday, and Zidler planned on monopolizing one of their large bank accounts. He knew it would be easy enough, all he had to do was introduce the men to the beautiful girl, and wait for the highest bidder.

He was currently looking over the five men with a smooth smile, his grey eyes glimmering. There was such potential in them, he couldn't help but be giddy. Zidler was specifically focused on a blonde man of medium height, who was laughing and smirking with his friends. Zidler had a feeling that this man was the answer.

Laughing jovially, he then said, "My dear visitors, let me introduce you to the two most important girls in my family."

As if they were programmed, they all smirked in unison. Zidler resisted the urge to shake his head, then turned and lead the boys towards the elephant, just as he had to Rory, only six months ago.

Taking them up the spiraling red staircase, he gently pushed open the golden door and showed the boys inside. Satine, Rory, and Tristan who were playing a game of cards on the floor, looked up simultaneously with big smiles on their faces.

Satine and Tristan immediately rose from their spots, walking forward to greet the men, while Rory sat on the floor, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Harold, darling, who are your charming guests?" Satine asked, her voice lowering seductively as she subtly eyed the men standing in the doorway.

"Poppet, these are some investors. For your show," he proclaimed with a grin, wrapping his arm around the red-headed woman.

"Rory, Tristan, Satine," he paused, waving at each person in turn, "I'd like you to meet Logan Huntzburger, Finn Morgan, Colin McCrea, Robert Heinz, and Seth Parker."

The men all nodded in recognition, while Tristan grimaced. He knew exactly what Zidler was up to and he didn't like it one bit. He immediately noticed that the blonde man who stood in the front of the pack hadn't taken his eyes off of Rory since the second he saw her.

Walking quickly over to Rory, he helped her up, then wrapped his arm around her waist. It was a common thing for the pair to be touching, even though Satine was the only one who knew they were in love, everyone else just assumed they had formed a brother-sister relationship. So to Zidler, Tristan was just acting out of instinct, but Tristan knew that with the scowl on his face, the men would know that Rory was off limits.

Zidler smiled warmly, backing up to let the men in more, "These are my two most favorite girls, Rory and Satine. Lovely things aren't they?" he added, pinching Satine's cheek lightly as she giggled.

Rory blushed deeply, not used to Zidler's 'advertising', while Tristan rolled his eyes. He absolutely despised when his sister acted like this.

"Where are you from?" Satine asked, her fingers tracing small circles on the tall man's lap from where she sat beside him.

He smirked down at her, one eyebrow cocked, "Australia, originally, Love. But we're from The States."

Zidler nodded vigorously, "They came to visit, but then I told them about our plans. They are all very interested."

Tristan shifted quickly, pulling Rory over to the red couch and sitting down with her. Squeezing her waist tightly, he resisted the urge to lunge at Zidler's head. 'Couldn't he see that Rory shouldn't be touched. That her beauty was something that should stay untainted?' he thought to himself.

The blonde man, Huntzburger, finally spoke up, "What are we to gain from this?" he asked, his eyes still on Rory.

Zidler grinned, leaping up from his seat, "If you'll follow me to my office gentlemen, I'll work out the arrangements."

The men all rose quickly and silently, Satine still clinging to the Australian's arm. Tristan stood as well, shaking hands with them as they left the room.

The blonde boy was the last to leave the room and as Tristan offered his hand, their eyes connected. The testosterone was nearly palpable between the two, and it was obvious that they were both trying to crush the others hand.

"Welcome to the Moulin Rouge, Mr. Huntzburger," Tristan growled out, his blue eyes darkening.

The man smirked back at him, "Good to be here," he spat.

Pulling his hand away, he then turned to Rory and winked, "A pleasure, Rory," his tone much sweeter.

Rory's cheeks flushed lightly and she turned away as the man left the room. Tristan slammed the door behind him, stomping back into the room.

"Tristan…" Rory muttered, running up to him quickly and wrapping herself around him, "What's going on? Why are you so mad?"

Tristan sighed, his arms coming around Rory's back, his face burying itself in her brown curling locks. "I don't like how they looked at you, Rory. They need to know that you're mine," he murmured into her ear quietly, cradling her head to his chest.

"Tris, you have nothing to worry about. I love _you._ Zidler can't change that, and he can't make me go with them," she whispered, kissing the exposed skin on his chest lightly.

Sighing, he pulled her gently away so he could look into her eyes, "It doesn't work that way, Rore. You work for him; he needs you to do what he says. That's what the Moulin Rouge is."

Eyebrows coming together in confusion, just as Tristan had learned to expect from her, and she started gnawing on her lip, "But…I don't want to go with him. I don't know who he is!"

"I'm sorry, baby. It won't matter to him. He needs his theater…if you want to keep living here you'll have to do what he asks."

Rory frowned deeply, her eyes welling up with tears, "B…bu…but I don't love him Tristan!" she wailed, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest, "Don't do this to me…"

Tristan sighed, cradling her even closer to him, if possible, and buried his face into her hair, "Baby, please don't be like this," he paused, inhaling her scent, "Please don't…just do what Harold says for now, we'll figure something out," he paused again, taking a deep breath, "I promise."

Pulling slightly away, her glazed blue eyes looked straight into Tristan's, "You promise?" she stuttered, putting full faith into Tristan's every word.

Tristan gave a half-hearted smile, knowing that she was his, no matter what Zidler said, "I promise," he reiterated, placing a delicate kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Okay, I know this is going to be weird for you Poppet, but you're just going to have to handle it as well as you can, alright?" Zidler asked, tightly pulling the laces on the teen's dark blue dress.

Rory nodded slowly, turning around so he could look her over, "Tristan will be there, right?"

Zidler chuckled, "You're big brother won't always be there for you, Rory. Tonight you're going to go to dinner with Logan alone."

Rory solemnly accepted her task, trying to remember everything Tristan had told her previously about how she was to behave while dining when Zidler asked her to do something. Tristan's soft, smooth, mellow voice rang through her head, "_However bad it may seem, it'll all get better. I'll be waiting for you when the night is through. Just swallow your fear and do your job." _

Rory smiled softly at the chubby man, watching him as he left the room, then turned around and took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. She did have to admit she looked beautiful.

For the entire fifteen years of her life she felt like an awkward ugly duckling. Even when Tristan repeatedly informed her of how gorgeous and beautiful she was, she blushed and brushed his compliments off. But for the first time, she felt absolutely stunning.

Satine had brought Marie, an old woman who always helped with make up and costumes, to the elephant and set her to work. By the time she was finished, Rory's silky hair was pinned up elegantly on the top of her head with a few curly tendrils dripping down to frame her face, she was wearing just a subtly amount of shimmering powder, and more diamonds than her mother had ever let her near in her entire life. What really made her gorgeous, though, was the dress. The dark blue sparkling silk gown clung to the few curves Rory had, making her look much more womanly. The cut classily dropped down her chest, revealing the most chest Rory had ever shown, and the bodice underneath pushed her cleavage up, making it even more sexy.

Rory had never felt like a woman until this moment, but now she felt like she deserved to be loved. The only thing that really disappointed her was that Tristan wasn't going to see her like this. Only Logan was.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft knocking on the golden door behind her. Sighing softly, Rory closed her eyes and composed herself for a moment before turning around and opening the door to a grinning Logan Huntzburger.

There was no denying that Logan was an attractive man. Rory already admitted to herself that he was tied with Tristan in the looks department. But Tristan had a strong, confident air about him that came from a life of hardship and hard work. Logan, on the other hand had a cocky, confident air that came from having everything placed in your hands, and knowing it.

The difference was obvious.

"Hello, Rory," Logan said softly, interrupting her thoughts once again, "You look so beautiful tonight."

Rory blushed dark red, smiling at him, "Thank you, Mr. Huntzburger. How are you?" she whispered shyly.

"Call me Logan," he smirked, "Tonight's seems to be heading in the perfect direction, now that you ask."

Rory's eyebrows came together in slight confusion, but she smiled up at him anyway, then stepped out of the door. Logan's arm came around her shoulder, and he began leading her down the steps of the elephant.

"Zidler tells me that there is a dinner prepared in the gothic tower for us," Logan said, breaking the silence that was between them.

"Really?!" she asked, "He never mentioned anything about that to me. I've never been there yet."

The blonde man chuckled at her as she began to mutter to herself, "How long have you lived here?"

Rory looked up at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling, "Just about six months, why?"

Logan shrugged, shaking his head, "Just curious. And Zidler said that you're only fifteen?"

"Mmhmm. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty. I'll be twenty-one in about a month." he answered with a small smile. Pausing for a second, he asked, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Taking a moment to think, she gnawed lightly on her lower lip, "Read, mostly. I like spending time with Tristan too. And Satine."

Logan smiled down at her while gritting his teeth. He didn't like the fact that the girl he planned on spending the duration of his trip with was so attached to another man. It was absolutely not right in any way, shape, or form.

She was his. The beautiful girl with the bright blue eyes was completely and irrevocably Logan Huntzburger's. He signed the contract in Zidler's office binding her to him, and if he didn't want her near Tristan, then she wouldn't be. Because he could do that. And he would.

But first, he was planning on enjoying dinner with a beautiful girl.

* * *

Pacing back in forth in his room seemed to be the only thing Tristan could think of doing. He was furious. He was even more than furious. Tristan was completely livid. He couldn't think of anything other than the fact that the love of his life was out enjoying dinner in the Gothic Tower, with a man who had all the intentions of using her when the opportunity arose.

The only thing that kept Tristan from storming up the tower, stealing the girl from the other man's arms, and running away forever is the fact that Zidler made it very clear that if Rory's innocence was taken before Zidler's consent, the men would loose millions of dollars. Satine reassured him that it was stated as such in a very binding contract that all five men signed.

But during this moment, Tristan was about to kill himself in frustration. The man honestly couldn't think. He had been to and from the Moulin Rouge three times now, trying to find something to do with himself, but ended up growling in anger anytime anyone approached him with a menial task.

Satine had also tried to calm him down, but Tristan was inconsolable. She had quickly given up on trying to take his mind off of it, rolling her eyes and stomping out of her yellow apartment quickly to find Finn, who she had become quite friendly with. Tristan didn't even feel a hint of remorse in upsetting his sister either, he barely even noticed her presence as he brooded at the window.

Rory was supposed to be finished hours ago. He had watched them leave together at 5:03 exactly, and was already nearly 11:00. She was supposed to be finished by 9:30, so she would be in by 10, so she could avoid the ruckus of the nightly festivities of the Moulin Rouge. Those were the rules Zidler had set for the dinner.

They were to be strictly abided to.

Tristan just didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

Laughing at a joke he just told, Rory grinned brightly at Logan as he lead her through the gates of the Moulin Rouge. It was nearly midnight, and she was just coming home from a wonderful night. Rory honestly couldn't imagine having a more fun time, with the exception of any moment she spent with Tristan.

She was pleasantly surprised with how humorous and charming Logan was. The way Tristan talked, she expected to be manhandled the entire night, then to be slobbered all over as she left to go into her home. Logan was anything but that.

While conversation was awkward in the beginning, it loosened up as soon as they were served their meals. By the time the main course rolled around, they were laughing and joking like old friends. Rory was almost sad that her night was over.

She turned softly, smiling up at Logan, "I had a really nice time tonight, Logan."

He grinned, "I could say the exact same thing."

Blushing, Rory averted her eyes, then turned to open the golden door to the elephant.

"Wait," she heard Logan say.

Turning around again, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she looked up at him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine…just…" he paused, then smiled, then leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek, "You're so beautiful, Rory. I can't wait to do this again."

And with that he walked down the steps of the elephant and straight into the revelry of the Moulin Rouge.

Rory was still blushing, a hand on her cheek as she stepped inside the elephant and leaned against the door with a happy sigh.

"Have a nice time?" a voice growled angrily from the shadows.

Rory gasped, "Tristan?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I just couldn't resist. So there are a couple super long run-ons in there. Which is the flip side of fun. But aw well.  
**

** I'm not sure if I want to make this a Trory or a Sophie, cause I could work it either way. Meh. I guess it depends how I'm feeling at the end of the day.**

**So yes. Reviews are way super cool. And they get me to write way faster. So you should all review because it's very nice and lovely and it makes me feel very shiny.**

**Oh! And I got a blog! So you should read it! And comment there too! It's on my profile. Hehehehe. I'm so excited about my new blog:-P **

**much love-**

**bryer  
**


End file.
